User blog:DBZyesMLPno ABL/Weegee and Old Tails Doll vs Sonic.exe and New Tails Doll
Summary Memes vs Creepypasta, 2 versions of the same character but with different friends. And let's see which one is better, today, we Rewind Rumble! Weegee and Old TD Weegee is one of the oldest Mario memes ever since 2007, he was adopted by 4chan and he has the ability to turn people into other Weegees once you look at him in the eyes you will be turned into a Weegee, Weegee also has the Weegee army and his army has over a trillion of members, Weegee can defeat Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Goku, Kirby, Wario, and many more. Lots of people fear Weegee once they see him, he doesn't move and he will take them down. Meme Tails Doll is a old Sonic meme since 2005, he eats souls, loves to race, and can make people become fanboys of him, his song Can You Feel The Sunshine can make the enemy burn to death if they hear it, he kills his victims in the dark in 2 seconds, he is stated to be every pain and illness you felt, he is everything and nothing, the future, and the omega. Before you die you see the Tails Doll, Tails Doll can curse his victims and he has a mouth that swallows people whole Overall: Weegee and Tails Doll are great elder memes that can scare off there foes and is one of the oldest memes out there Sonic.exe and New TD Sonic.exe is one of the most popular video game Creepypastas out there, he was able to kill Tails, Knuckles, Eggman, Cream, Amy, and Sally he posses a dead Sonic body, he can create Black Holes and is somewhat Immortal the only way to take him down is to smash the disc that says his name. He does say I AM GOD and by that statement that doesn't make him omnipotent and he does have some limitations here. Creepypasta Tails Doll is the ally of Sonic.exe this version of Tails Doll is a lot different than his meme counterpart. He drives humans insane, killed many Sonic characters along with Sonic.exe, Eats souls but not good as the meme counterpart, and he can be defeated, he does have a couple weaknesses and is possible to beat down Overall: Sonic.exe and Creepypasta Tails Doll are a killer duo going around and killing sonic characters but Creepypasta Tails Doll is way different than the meme Tails Doll and these 2 have their own weaknesses Pre-Fight This battle Takes place on Dead Hill Zone giving Sonic.exe and Creepypasta Tails Doll the home advantage, its time to rewind rumble Fight Weegee was going around throughout many worlds to scare more people while Meme Tails Doll was going on the internet to check some stuff out 16 minutes later Meme Tails Doll starts to see himself on the internet and there was a group of people putting him in games, making stories/fanfictions, and animations but somehow The Tails Doll in those content he is seeing is with Sonic.exe Meme Tails Doll gets mad and does not know why he sees all this content and being compared with Sonic.exe Weegee teleports and notices and tells Meme Tails Doll that it's a creepypasta version of him meanwhile Weegee and Meme Tails Doll teleport all the way to Dead Hill Zone to track down that Creepypasta counterpart. Sonic.exe stops in their way and he woke up the CP Tails Doll 3,2,1 GO! Sonic.exe spin dashes at Weegee, Weegee punches Sonic.exe that he flew back, Weegee throws a spaghetti bomb at Sonic.exe, Meanwhile Meme Tails Doll and CP Tails Doll are fighting, CP Tails Doll shoots a red laser at the other Tails Doll but it didn't do much damage while Meme Tails Doll is only at 1% power, Sonic.exe teleports behind Weegee and punches him many times and doing a tiny bit of damage at Weegee at 1% power. Meme Tails Doll plays Can you feel the sunshine in ACID remix and after CP Tails Doll hears it, he starts to feel fear from the other Tails Doll and runs away but ended up in a dark bathroom but his gem got smashed and stuffing was everywhere around the dark area after 2 seconds of Creepypasta Tails Doll was escaping Meme Tails Doll Sonic.exe noticed that Creepypasta Tails Doll was killed by the meme one. Sonic.exe gets mad and tries to run at the meme Tails Doll while Weegee teleported in front of him and Sonic.exe uses "I AM GOD" to unleash his full potential at Weegee and starts to beat him up. Weegee uses the Weegee Virus ability and turns Sonic.exe into a Weegee clone K.O Post-Analysis So yeah the meme side wins and because of that, Weegee has the ability to turn people into redos of him and he was able to go around the real world with many people scared at looking into Weegee's eyes, Weegee has survived many things that would have killed Sonic.exe and CP Tails Doll, Sonic.exe can be defeated if a character was above Universal Meme Tails Doll has a lot more powers, immunities, and better strength, speed, and durability than Creepypasta Tails Doll has. Meme Tails Doll can swallow the other tails doll whole which would make CP Tails Doll gone forever and unable to come back there is no way CP Tails Doll has a chance against his meme counterpart, Meme Tails Doll is immune to the infections of cringey websites and CP Tails Doll can get infected with Shipping and Fetishes. Conclusion The Winner is Weegee and Meme Tails Doll Category:Blog posts Category:DBZyesMLPno ABL Category:What If Battles Category:Completed Battles